La Crise
by legitimedemence
Summary: Hermione et Drago, 5 ans après la fin de la guerre. Petit OS


La crise.

_J'ouvre les yeux et il fait jour. Froid mais beau. C'est l'hiver. Je jette un œil à travers ma fenêtre. Elle marche dans la rue en nuisette. _

_Je la regarde, je ne comprends pas trop ce qu'elle fait là, mais je sens que c'est sa place._

_Elle avance lentement vers le bout de la rue, là où s'arrête le goudron et où commence la dune de la plage._

_Elle s'immobilise quelques secondes, comme si le fait de poser ses pieds nus sur le sable allait vraiment changer le cours de son existence._

_Puis elle s'engage sur le sentier et monte sur la dune. Elle grimpe, grimpe et grimpe encore. Finalement, elle s'arrête tout en haut et contemple la mer. Pour moi, elle n'est plus qu'un point tout proche du ciel, ses longs cheveux bruns flottant au vent._

_Hermione._

_Je me dépêche de passer un caleçon et un peignoir. Je sors, presque en courant. Il faut que je la rattrape. Comme chaque fois. Je dois être là. L'aider. La soutenir. Qui m'aurait cru capable de ça il y a quelques années encore…_

_Hermione._

_Mais c'était il y a longtemps, avant la guerre, avant l'après guerre. Nous avons perdu tellement d'amis, d'ennemis, d'inconnus. D'innocents. La vie est mal faite. La mort est pire encore. Pire. Rageante, injuste, douloureuse. Et c'est encore plus dur pour ceux qui restent, brindilles de bois ballotées si facilement dans l'orage du monde. Si facilement noyées, brisées, perdues. Oubliées._

_Hermione._

_Elle ne s'en remettra pas. Jamais. Elle a perdu tellement d'amis que son cœur s'est scindé en de minuscules particules de verre. Chaque particule représente une personne qu'elle chérit ou chérissait. Aujourd'hui, seules quelques parcelles restent. Et je suis chargé de m'en occuper. Elle m'a confié ce qui restait de son cœur. Le gardien, c'est moi._

_Hermione…_

_***_

_Il y a des moments où ça va, d'autres où ca va pas, comme dans la vie de n'importe qui. Des hauts et des bas, des moments de blues… Je traverse une période de mou actuellement, je devrais plutôt dire depuis un petit moment. Depuis la guerre. Cette guerre horrible. Oh, rien de grave, je ressens simplement une sorte de grisaille dans l'estomac. La même que celle qui flotte sur Paris pendant les matinées d'automne. Une grisaille moelleuse, douce et fraiche. En un mot, tentante._

_Drago._

_Il a été le seul à s'occuper de moi. Le seul à pouvoir. Ils étaient tous partis. Morts. Enterrés. Sacrifiés su l'hôtel de leurs convictions. De nos convictions. Plus personne pour se souvenir d'avant. Avant ces massacres. Avant cette désolation. Cette rancœur permanente. Ce silence._

_Drago._

_Il ne va pas tarder à venir me rejoindre. Me réchauffer. Comme chaque fois. Il a promis. Il est là pour moi. Il le sera toujours. Si jamais il partait, je crois que je mourrais. Mais il ne le fera pas. Nous sommes trop dépendants l'un de l'autre. Complémentaires. Liés. Enchainés même. _

_Drago._

_Le seul à pouvoir m'aider à guérir. A sourire. A rire. En un mot comme en cent, à survivre … je me sens mal quand je ne peux voir ses cheveux blonds pendant deux jours. Ou ses yeux scintillants, gris, froids, mais tellement expressifs lorsqu'il a quelque chose à dire. _

_Le plus étrange, c'est que je l'aime vraiment. Depuis la septième année. Délire adolescent ? Certes. Depuis cinq ans. Il est fait pour moi, je le sais. Nous nous accordons parfaitement, et quand on arrive à occulter tout le reste pendant quelques heures, on peut dire que nous sommes vraiment heureux ensemble._

_Drago…_

_***_

-**Mia, tu vas attraper froid.** Murmure-t-il en enroulant la jeune femme dans un plaid moelleux. Il l'entoure de ses bras et pose son menton sur le dessus de sa tête. Il hume ses cheveux et sourit légèrement. Elle n'a toujours rien dit. Pourquoi faire ? Parler est parfois inutile.

Hermione se contente d'enrouler ses petits bras autour du torse du jeune homme, répondant ainsi à son étreinte. Les mots sont superflus, seuls les gestes comptent. Chaque geste. Chaque souffle. Chaque regard.

-**Je t'aime**. Souffle-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

-**Je sais**. Sourit-il. **Moi aussi.** Cette fois, il niche sa tête dans le creux de son cou et dépose de petits baisers humides sur la peau fraiche de la jeune femme, qui soupire de contentement. Elle remonte ses mains le long de son dos et enfouis ses doigts dans la chevelure de Drago.

-**Ils me manquent**. Laisse-t-elle échapper.

Drago s'arrête un instant, la regarde. Il embrasse ses paupières dorénavant fermées pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

-**Je sais Mia … A moi aussi. Mais nous devons faire comme convenu mon amour. Vivre. Etre heureux. Pour eux. Pour nous …**

-**Je le sais, ne t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste que parfois, les souvenirs remontent. Les mauvais souvenirs. Et les bons aussi. Et là je manque d'air, c'est tellement injuste …**

Il ne dit rien, la serre plus fort. Encore une fois, il n'y a rien à dire. Il se contente d'être là. De la protéger et de la rassurer, le temps que la crise passe. Ça ne dure jamais longtemps. Après, elle retrouvera toute sa joie, son enthousiasme. Après, il retrouvera la vraie Hermione.

Régulièrement, la jeune femme est sujette à des accès de déprime. La guerre est encore récente. Elle a laissé des séquelles. Beaucoup. Pour Hermione, ces « journées sans » sont le moyen de supporter son bonheur quotidien sans trop de culpabilité. Inconsciemment, elle juge qu'elle aurait dû mourir. Pas Harry. Pas Ron. Pas Lavande. Pas Arthur. Ni Molly. Pas Bill, pas Neville, pas Blaise, pas Dumbledore, pas ses parents, et même pas Rogue …

Trop tard. Le mal est fait. La roue tourne, les cycles passent et se ressemblent. Il ne faut pas louper sa chance. Hermione et Drago ont décidé de ne pas laisser passer la leur. Ils ont saisi la balle au bond. Ils sont ensemble. Envers et contre tout. Et tous. Contre tous ceux qui restent.

-**Viens mon amour, ne restons pas dans le froid.** Il la prend et la soulève comme une brindille. Elle se blottit contre lui, passe ses bras autour de son cou.

_***_

Drago fait couler un bon bain chaud. Hermione est frigorifiée. Quelle idée. Dehors, c'est l'hiver. Et elle sort pieds nus, en nuisette. Inconsciente est le mot qui lui vient à l'esprit. Il ne se gêne pas pour lui dire.

-**Je réfléchissais, Dray !** Comme si c'était une raison suffisante. Il se contente de lui sourire. Un sourire en coin. Très Serpentard.

-**A quoi réfléchissais-tu ?**

Elle le regarde, l'attire dans le bain avec elle. Habillé. Chaussé. Il se retrouve allongé sur elle, sans avoir eu le temps de dire ouf. Hermione l'embrasse passionnément, avec toute la fougue, l'amour et la douleur qu'elle garde en elle.

-**Je me demandais …** commence-t-elle

-**Oui ?** demande Drago, qui n'écoute déjà plus vraiment. Il préfère se concentrer sur la peau douce et luisante de sa compagne.

-**Je me demandais si tu préférerais une fille ou un garçon…**

Drago s'arrête. La regarde.

-**Une fille. Surtout si elle doit te ressembler.**

Il l'embrasse. Pose ses mains sur le ventre d'Hermione, qui commence doucement à s'arrondir.

-**De toute façon, c'est trop tard maintenant.**

Et elle sourit. Elle rit même. D'un vrai rire sincère, éclatant de vie et de joie. Elle est heureuse. Enfin. Et ils le méritent.

La crise est passée…


End file.
